In conventional processing systems, storage space in computer systems can be a concern. In computer systems implementing security protocols, the algorithm for security can occupy less space than the constants used to implement the security. For instance, the chain security algorithm can be implemented in less than 200 bytes, while 1024 publicly-known bytes are needed for the constants to run the chain algorithm. In the chain algorithm, the source and target systems both know and utilize the same secret key. Similarly, an algorithm such as the Secure Hash Algorithm (SHA) can be implemented in 512 bits, but needs 80 64-bit publicly known constants to make it work properly, although the source and target systems both know and utilize the same secret key in addition to the publicly known constants.
However, space constraints can create a problem with the target computer where the algorithms are to be implemented. The target computer might have memory space to store the algorithm and the secret key, but does not have all of the memory space necessary to store the publicly known constants. Increasing the size of the memory may not be a viable option, due to cost of implementation.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system for a target computer to process the publicly known security constants in a manner that accommodates the target computer's memory constraints.